Sartorius Kumar (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Sartorius Kumar is a playable Legendary Duelist who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Sartorius, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He is exclusive to the special event Cosumed by Light: Sartorius Emerges, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. During the special event, Tarot Cards are required to Duel Sartorius Kumar at the Gate. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-SartoriusKumar.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-SartoriusKumar.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-SartoriusKumar.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-SartoriusKumar.png | Defeat Decks Character Cosumed by Light: Sartorius Emerges Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Sartorius Kumar reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Sartorius Kumar, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Aster Phoenix *When starting a Duel with Aster Phoenix, Sartorius announces "You may have changed fate once before, but can you again?" followed by "Aster! Freedom is but an illusion! You are destined to lose!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Hahaha... Yes... Grovel before me." followed by "I predicted that you'd be begging for my forgiveness!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler", a cut-in frame of Sartorius briefly appears and he announces "I shall call forth the great conqueror to end your destiny!" followed by "I tribute these three pillars of light!" then followed by "Behold! Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler!" If that player hasn't already summoned "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" being Summoned plays afterwards. *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force XXI - The World", a cut-in frame of Sartorius briefly appears and he announces "Hahahaha! With this card, your existence is over!" followed by "The final major arcana! Arcana Force XXI - The World!" **Most of the time when Sartorius declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Your destiny will be crushed by me!" followed by "The World! Attack! Catastrophe!" **When Sartorius activates the first effect of that Monster, he announces "The World's right side up effect!" **When Sartorius activates the second effect of that Monster, he announces "The World's upside down effect!" *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force XIV - Temperance", a cut-in frame of Sartorius's face briefly appears and he announces "Rise! Arcana Force XIV - Temperance!" **Most of the time when Sartorius declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Temperance attacks!" *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon", a cut-in frame of Sartorius's face briefly appears and he announces "Bear witness to Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon!" **When Sartorius activates the first effect of that Monster, he announces "The Moon's right side up effect!" **Most of the time when Sartorius declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Moon! Attack!" *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force I - The Magician", he announces "I summon Arcana Force I - The Magician!" **When Sartorius activates the first side up effect of that Monster, he announces "The Magician's right side up effect!" *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force III - The Empress", he announces "I call Arcana Force III - The Empress!" **Most of the time when Sartorius declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Empress! Attack!" followed by "The Empress's Blessing!" **When Sartorius activates the first effect of that Monster, he announces "The Empress's right side up effect!" **When Sartorius activates the second effect of that Monster, he announces "The Empress's upside down effect!" *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor", he announces "Come forth, Arcana Force IV - The Emperor!" **Most of the time when Sartorius declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Emperor attacks!" **When Sartorius activates the first effect of that Monster, he announces "The Emperor's right side up effect!" **When Sartorius activates the second effect of that Monster, he announces "The Emperor's upside down effect!" *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers", he announces "Arise, Arcana Force VI - The Lovers!" **Most of the time when Sartorius declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Lovers attack!" *When Sartorius Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot", he announces "I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot!" **When Sartorius activates the first effect of that Monster, he announces "The Chariot's right side up effect!" **When Sartorius activates the second effect of that Monster, he announces "The Chariot's upside down effect!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Sarorius activates "Cup of Ace", he either announces "The Spell Card, Cup of Ace!" or "Cup of Ace's effect activates!" **If the result was tails, he announces "You should thank me. You get to draw two cards." *Whenever Sartorius activates "Arcana Call", he announces "I activate my Trap Card! Arcana Call!" *Whenever Sartorius activates "Light Barrier", he announces "The Field Spell, Light Barrier!" **When activating the effect of that card, he announces "Fate will decide Light Barrier's effect!" ***If the results was heads, he announces "As long as I have Light Barrier, destiny cannot change!" ***If the results was tails, he announces "But Light Barrier shall shine again next turn!" *Whenever Sartorius activates "Reversal of Fate", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Reversal of Fate!" followed by "Arcana Force's effect switches to the opposite one!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters ;Spell/Traps Trivia * Sartotius' original VA Maddie Blaustein passed away on December 11, 2008. His new VA is Daniel J. Edwards. * Whenever Sartorius would flip a coin for an arcana force card, it would spin instead. this is a reference as to how the 'arcana force'' cards worked in the anime. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters